Children less than 2 years of age do not mount an immune response to most polysaccharide vaccines, so it has been necessary to render the polysaccharides immunogenic by chemical conjugation to a protein carrier. Coupling the polysaccharide, a T-independent antigen, to a protein, a T-dependent antigen, confers upon the polysaccharide the properties of T dependency including isotype switching, affinity maturation, and memory induction.
However, there can be issues with repeat administration of polysaccharide-protein conjugates, or the combination of polysaccharide-protein conjugates to form multivalent vaccines. For example, it has been reported that a Haemophilus influenzae type b polysaccharide (PRP) vaccine using tetanus toxoid (TT) as the protein carrier was tested in a dosage-range with simultaneous immunization with (free) TT and a pneumococcal polysaccharide-TT conjugate vaccine following a standard infant schedule. As the dosage of the pneumococcal vaccine was increased, the immune response to the PRP polysaccharide portion of the Hib conjugate vaccine was decreased, indicating immune interference of the polysaccharide, possibly via the use of the same carrier protein (Dagan et al., Infect Immun. (1998); 66: 2093-2098.
The effect of the carrier-protein dosage on the humoral response to the protein itself has also proven to be multifaceted. In human infants it was reported that increasing the dosage of a tetravalent tetanus toxoid conjugate resulted in a decreased response to the tetanus carrier (Dagan et al. supra). Classical analysis of these effects of combination vaccines have been described as carrier induced epitopic suppression, which is not fully understood, but believed to result from an excess amount of carrier protein (Fattom, Vaccine 17: 126 (1999). This appears to result in competition for Th-cells, by the B-cells to the carrier protein, and B-cells to the polysaccharide. If the B-cells to the carrier protein predominate, there are not enough Th-cells available to provide the necessary help for the B-cells specific to the polysaccharide. However, the observed immunological effects have been inconsistent, with the total amount of carrier protein in some instances increasing the immune response, and in other cases diminishing the immune response.
Hence there remain technical difficulties in combining multiple polysaccharide conjugates into a single, efficacious, vaccine formulation.
Streptococcus pneumoniae is a Gram-positive bacterium responsible for considerable morbidity and mortality (particularly in the young and aged), causing invasive diseases such as pneumonia, bacteraemia and meningitis, and diseases associated with colonisation, such as acute Otitis media. The rate of pneumococcal pneumonia in the US for persons over 60 years of age is estimated to be 3 to 8 per 100,000. In 20% of cases this leads to bacteraemia, and other manifestations such as meningitis, with a mortality rate close to 30% even with antibiotic treatment.
Pneumococcus is encapsulated with a chemically linked polysaccharide which confers serotype specificity. There are 90 known serotypes of pneumococci, and the capsule is the principle virulence determinant for pneumococci, as the capsule not only protects the inner surface of the bacteria from complement, but is itself poorly immunogenic. Polysaccharides are T-independent antigens, and can not be processed or presented on MHC molecules to interact with T-cells. They can however, stimulate the immune system through an alternate mechanism which involves cross-linking of surface receptors on B cells.
It was shown in several experiments that protection against invasive pneumococci disease is correlated most strongly with antibody specific for the capsule, and the protection is serotype specific.
Streptococcus pneumoniae is the most common cause of invasive bacterial disease and Otitis media in infants and young children. Likewise, the elderly mount poor responses to pneumococcal vaccines [Roghmann et al., (1987), J. Gerontol. 42:265-270], hence the increased incidence of bacterial pneumonia in this population [Verghese and Berk, (1983) Medicine (Baltimore) 62:271-285].
It is thus an object of the present invention to develop an improved formulation of a multiple serotype Streptococcus pneumoniae polysaccharide conjugate vaccine.